


Tropical Trifle

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: It's Reed's best birthday ever, but the celebrations aren't over yet. (07/27/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

He was half way into bed when he decided it had been his best birthday ever.  
Never mind that he was half a light year from home and missing his mates, he had plenty more friends on board Enterprise nowâ€”that much had been made very clear. Nice of them to bother, especially as he didn't feel he'd made much of an effort to get to know them yet. His blasted reserve was responsible for that, of course. That and a certain amount of shyness, particularly around the women. But today they'd demonstrated that they didn't mind, that he was one of them, that they were ready to welcome him into their little community with open arms, and that was really nice. The cake had merely been icing on the gingerbread, so to speak.

He couldn't help a chuckle at the thought of that cake. Someone had been to a lot of trouble to find out what he liked; he wondered who it was and suspected the captain. Unlike most commanders Reed had served under, Jon Archer really cared about his crew, and it showed in his informality, his democratic way of making decisions, even in the way he used their first names. It was all a bit unusual, but now he was getting used to it he realised he'd really landed on his feet. All in all he was damned lucky to have been chosen for Enterprise, and damned lucky to be serving on her. Third in command on the best ship in the entire fleet, and he was still only thirty-two.

Yeah, definitely the best birthdayâ€”and hopefully it wasn't over yet. He pulled the sheets up to his chin, smiled again, and prepared to settle down. And promptly sat up again as the door chime reverberated through the tiny cabin. That better be who he thought it was...

"Come in," he called, shoving the bedclothes aside and reaching for a robe. Sure enough, the door swished open and the tall figure of the ship's chief engineer sauntered inside, clutching a paper-wrapped parcel and a bottle and grinning from ear to ear. "Trip! Come on in."

"Howdy," he said. "Brought you a little something to say 'happy birthday'."

"You shouldn't have."

Tucker squeezed into the cramped space, almost living up to his nickname as he collided with a chair. "I swear this place gets smaller every time I visit. You got any glasses in here? I could use a drink." And waved the bottle in meaningful fashion.

"Oh, er, yes. Second cupboard on the left. Help yourself. I'm just going to change into something a bit more comfortable."

"Don't bother on my account," the American drawled. He was from the deep South and drawled everything; that slow, deep voice never failed to turn Reed on.

"Well, if you're sure. Pour one for me while you're at itâ€”it's not every day I get to celebrate my birthday."

The grin was back, so bright it was practically bouncing off the walls. "I should think not. Good party though."

"It was the best." Malcolm pulled his belt a little tighter and took the proferred glass. "Cheers."

"Happy birthday!"

He downed some of the wine before saying, reminiscently, "That cake was amazing. I wonder how they found out I like pineapple. I mean, it isn't something I've ever told anyone. Not even you."

"Search me."

The low growl raised every hair on his body and sent shivers down his spine. "Is that an order, Commander?" he husked.

Tucker's grin vanished like steam in a snowstorm and he strode close, invading Reed's personal space and backing him into the wall. "I can make it one if you want, Loo-tenant." Slowly, with great care, he placed his glass on a nearby table and positioned his hands on the wall on either side of Reed's head. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Loo-tenant. Searching me, ripping my uniform off one thread at a time, checking my body for hidden weapons..." He brought his head down until their faces were level, eyes boring through Malcolm's skull.

"Wouldn't you like that, Loo-tenant?"

Reed licked his lips, thinking about one hidden weapon in particular. "I, er, yeah," he breathed, and closed his eyes for the kiss. "Ohhhh..." as cool fierce lips fastened on his own, taking his breath away. "Unnnnh," as the hands either side of his head took hold of his hair, holding him still, and the slim body leaned ever closer, pressing its length against him. "Oh yessss," as a uniform-clad knee inserted itself inside his robe and rubbed, deliciously, against his thigh. "Oh, God, Trip," he moaned, wrapping arms round everything he could reachâ€”the wide shoulders, the narrow waist, that gorgeous little tush..."Take me to bed and ravish me before I explode."

Trip gave a breathless laugh. "My pleasure. Come on, then, birthday boy."

Without letting go for a second he began to walk them towards the bed, until a package on the table caught his eye. He pouted. "Hey, you never opened your present."

"Can't it wait? I'm desperate."

"No, it can't. C'monâ€”open it up."

"Oh, all right then, but if I come in my pants it'll be your fault." Impatient fingers shredded the paper apart, to reveal a small white tube. "What the hell's this? Trip?"

An unholy grin lit his lover's face. "Thought you might find a use for it later. It's lube. And it's pineapple flavoured. So you can lick it all off again when we're done!"

He had to laugh. But when he'd finished laughing he slipped his robe off and led the pair of them to bed, the little tube clutched firmly in his hand. Even as he joined Trip's eager body under the sheets he had time for a moment's thought. It wasn't just the crew that made the Enterprise special, it was big, jolly, dedicated, best-engineer-in-the-quadrant, sheer-bloody-stunning Trip Tucker too. And even as he hooked his legs over his lover's shoulders and welcomed him inside he knew that birthday or no birthday, he was the luckiest chap alive to be serving under such an exceptional man...


End file.
